1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply for efficiently and stably supplying a radio-frequency, high voltage to a nonlinear capacitive load whose electrostatic capacity varies with the applied voltage, such as an ozonizer making use of a creeping discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a combination of a radio-frequency oscillator and a radio-frequency step-up transformer has been used as a power supply of this kind. In this arrangement, the electrostatic capacity of the load varies with the AC voltage within one period of the voltage because of electric discharge or other phenomenon. Therefore, it is impossible to compensate for the reactive power, by the use of a series or parallel inductance. For this reason, the RF oscillator and the step-up transformer have been bulky and expensive. Further, a large amount of loss occurs, greatly lowering the power efficiency. In addition, when the voltage exceeds a certain threshold value, the electric current jumps to an excessive value, which is an unstable phenomenon intrinsic in a nonlinear circuit. Therefore, it is difficult to drive them stably.